Pireksia
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Berkeringat, gemetaran, sakit kepala, nyeri otot, kehilangan nafsu makan, dehidrasi, tidak usah menganalisa semua gejala untuk mengetahui kalau Yuuya sedang terkena demam tinggi. ・ [UsuHigu]


**Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro **(c) Matsui Yūsei

**A/N** : Hanya drabble sederhana saat author lagi meriang syalala terus tiba2 bokap dateng bawa gorengan (?)

* * *

**Pireksia**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi, Higuchi Yuuya paham sekali. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak sesuai perintah otaknya—berkali-kali dia berupaya membuka mata, kelopaknya tetap menolak terbuka.

Yang pasti dia merasa kepalanya sangat berat, juga permukaan kulitnya yang meruam padam dan rasa ngilu yang menyerang sampai ke tulang. Mekanismenya sudah jelas sekali; Yuuya tengah terserang demam.

"…aku, harus… ke kantor…"

Memaksakan diri sekali lagi, akhirnya dia berhasil turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan susah payah kakinya diseret menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Sayangnya di tengah perjalanan tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol peralatan plastik di atas meja, membuat beberapa jenis makanan jatuh mengotori lantai.

"Ah, sial! Aku jadi tidak punya sarapan!" rutuknya melihat kuah sup miso yang terlanjur tumpah. Sepertinya dia memang harus membereskan banyak hal di pagi ini karena pakaiannya juga ikut kotor.

Tangannya sekali lagi meraih ujung meja supaya menopang bobot tubuhnya, mencari lap bersih untuk membereskan sisa kerusuhan.

Pelan—Yuuya melakukannya sangat pelan. Kepalanya nyeri disertai pusing berlebihan, pandangannya juga samar. Ada uap panas menghiasi ujung bibirnya saat dia menghembuskan napas. Mencuci kain, mengelap lantai, dilakukan berulang dalam tempo lambat hingga keseluruhannya bersih.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ambil cuti, ya…"

Napasnya tesengal sementara jarinya berusaha membuka kenop kamar mandi. Udara di sana lebih lembab menuju dingin, tapi peluh tetap terbit dari setiap inci pori-porinya. Semakin lama menyentuh bagian wastafel yang dingin membuat temperatur tubuhnya semakin tinggi.

Yuuya menyesal—sungguh. Seharusnya dia tidak hujan-hujanan saat pulang dari kantor kemarin sore. Hanya karena tidak sabar menginstal program virus terbaru pada laptopnya kesayangannya, dia lebih memilih berlari membus derasnya hujan dengan hanya payung melindungi elektronik miliknya.

Sebuah pengorbanan yang luar biasa menurutnya, sangat konyol bagi atasannya.

"Usui-san pasti marah besar kalau tahu aku sakit…"

Padahal ada beberapa dokumen online penting yang harus dia bobol sebagai tugasnya hari ini. Menyandang predikat _hacker_ profesional berkedok detektif, keberadaannya Yuuya wajib menjadi tak kasat mata dari hubungannya terhadap masyarakat awam. Dia sendiri tidak protes karena sejak awal memang hidup sebatang kara. Baginya, bekerja sebagai anjing negara bukan pilihan buruk terutama dengan timbal balik fasilitas luar biasa; apartemen juga banyak sekali kenikmatan istimewa.

Merasa tidak kuat menerima kucuran air dingin dalam skala banyak, dia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi saja sebelum sejenak terduduk di atas tegel dingin—mengganti pakaiannya dengan jaket hijau cerah yang biasa dipakainya menyambut hari. Tidak lupa memakai kacamata yang dipersenjatai dengan polarisasi khas tersendiri.

Pun urusannya hanya tinggal mengisi perut saja, sayangnya Yuuya sadar sudah tidak punya bahan apapun untuk dimakan (juga karena tidak ada waktu lagi), dia hanya menghabiskan segelas air putih lalu bergegas meraih tas laptopnya, "Payah, sepatuku tertinggal di luar."

Baru saja memutar kenop pintu, tubuhnya limbung tak tentu arah—merasakan kerasnya alir gravitasi yang memaksanya ambruk ke bawah.

Apa kendaraan jaman sekarang sudah terlalu canggih sampai mobil sudah bisa berjalan di udara?

"Tepat sekali, Higuchi. Aku baru saja baru mau menjemputmu."

Suara ini, "Usui-san…?

Tidak banyak bicara, pria necis yang jelas sekali merupakan atasan Yuuya menangkap tubuh lemah tadi sebelum menabrak permukaan lantai.

Persis seperti gajah menggenggam pisang dengan belalai, Usui mengangkut anak buahnya di bagian pinggang kemudian masuk dan melempar tubuh tak berdaya itu ke tempat tidur. Sementara dia sendiri sibuk menata sesuatu di atas meja setelahnya.

"Heh, lepas sepatu dulu… sebelum masuk…" perintah lirih sang pasien diabaikan. Dengan tubuh lemas yang bahkan tidak kuat lagi berdiri, Yuuya berusaha melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu sehingga ruangannya kini dipenuhi wangi makanan. Di saat yang bersamaan cacing perut Yuuya batuk-batuk.

"Kalau ada waktu untuk hujan-hujanan seharusnya kau punya waktu lebih banyak untuk minum obat, anak sialan!" memang begitu logis, khas seorang Usui sekali.

Yuuya melonjak hebat mendapati potongan besar okonomiyaki didorong masuk ke dalam mulutnya, "PUANAASSS!"

"Nih, lagi." tanpa ampun sodokan demi sodokan disuap paksa ke dalam mulut Yuuya, yang disiksa hanya bisa meronta karena lidahnya perih terbakar.

"Ke-kenapa kau tahu, ohokOHOK, kalau aku sakit… GUWAAHHH!" pertanyaan Yuuya dibungkam dengan sodokan brutal terakhir.

"Karena aku selalu melihatmu…"

Beku beberapa saat.

Cuma suara kunyahan Yuuya yang masih terdengar.

Seandainya di apartemen bisa memelihara binatang, dia pasti sudah membawa satu atau dua kucing liar supaya hidupnya lebih meriah daripada degup jantungnya saat ini—terlebih saat Usui menempelkan tangan pada dahinya.

Dan begitulah adanya. Tidak ada aktivitas khusus di antara keduanya hingga tiga puluh menit selanjutnya. Usui hanya duduk diam di bangku tepat di sebelah kepala Yuuya, sementara anak itu berjuang untuk mengabaikan keberadaan sang tamu sambil mencoba beristirahat.

_Terima kasih_, mungkin itu kata yang tidak bisa disampaikan Yuuya secara terang-terangan. Dia sendiri mengakui sifat keras kepala merupakan kelebihannya.

Tapi dibalik itu Usui sepertinya cukup mengerti karena sekarang anak buahnya sudah terlelap bak anak kucing—dengan jarinya digenggam erat di dalam pelukan hangat.

* * *

**END**


End file.
